Project CliffAnn
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Cliff suka Ann, tapi Cliff tidak bisa mengatakannya. Teman-temannya mencoba membuat mereka jadian. Project CliffAnn dimulai... Fic Harvest Moon pertama saya...


**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Project CliffAnn © Me**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**Project CliffAnn**

Hari ini Cliff hanya duduk di tangga pantai dengan mata yang tertuju ke arah laut. "OI CLIFF!" panggil seseorang kepada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Cliff yang kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah seseorang memanggil namanya. "Jack, Gray Rick… se-sedang apa kalian di sini," tanyanya pada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Jack duduk di sebelah Cliff, Gray dan Rick duduk di bawah anak tangga yang sedang Cliff duduki. "Kami hanya istirahat saja kok." jawab Rick.

"Kenapa kau melamun Cliff?" Gray bertanya pada Cliff.

"Melamun tuh tidak baik tau," ucap Jack sok bijak.

"Benar, benar nanti ayam-ayamku mati," kata Rick.

"Apa hubungannya, Rick?" tanya Jack heran, sedangkan Rick hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ti-tidak kok," Cliff menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong Cliff, kau tahu bohong itu..." kata Jack sambil meniru gaya presenter kesayangannya memandu sebuah acara yang berjudul Uya Emang Kuya.

"DOSA!" teriak Jack, Gray dan Rick bersamaan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta," kata-kata Gray langsung membuat wajah Cliff memerah.

"Tidak kok," bantah Cliff. _'Tahu darimana dia,'_ pikir Cliff.

"Itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu, Cliff. " jelas Gray.

_'Dia.. dia bisa tahu, jangan-jangan dia... dia bisa baca pikiran orang.'_ pikir Cliff sambil menatap Gray dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kami tahu kau suka dengan dia kan?" kata Jack.

"Dia... siapa maksud kalian?"

"Tentu saja siapa lagi kalo bukan ANN!" teriak Jack, Gray dan Rick kompakan. Dan dengan sukses membuat wajah Cliff merah bagai buah apel yang sudah matang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" tiba-tiba Kai masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh.." Cliff kaget mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Aku akan membantumu Cliff, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah Cliff aku akan membantumu," Sebelum Cliff selesai perkataannya, Kai sudah memotongnya.

"Hari ini dewa cinta _come back for business_," lanjutnya dengan semangat para pejuang 45.

"Jangan berbuat konyol, Kai," ucap Gray sambil menghela nafas.

"Wee… jangan anggap remeh aku Gray, lihat beribu gadis cantik mengantri di belakangku." kata Kai dengan PD-nya.

"Di mana..? Di mana..?" Jack mencarinya dengan melihat sekeliling di atas pohon. Gray mencarinya di bawah batu. Rick mencari lewat sedotan yang dia gunakan seperti teropong. Sedangkan Cliff hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kelakuaan teman-temannya.

"Kalian iniiiiiii..." urat kemarahan Kai muncul.

"Ma-maaf Kai, peace is damai Kai," Jack menahan tawa dengan jari membentuk huruf V.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita jalankan _project CliffAnn_."

* * *

_(Rencana A dimulai)_

**Dalam Inn (Penginapan)**

"Ayo Cliff berjuanglah," Jack, Rick, dan Gray memberikan semangat seperti pemandu sorak yang memberikan semangat kepada tim basket sekolahnya (sebenarnya Gray tidak mau tapi karena 'bujukan lembut' dari Jack akhirnya dia mau). Sedangkan Kai mengibarkan bendera yang bertuliskan _'GO CLIFF GO'_.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kita? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Jack dalam kamar Inn.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, kalian ingin kan melihat teman kalian bahagia?"

"Baik, baik kami bantu," Jack akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Baiklah rencana A adalah rayuan. Cliff, kau harus memuji Ann."

"Aku tidak bisa Kai."

"Ayolah Cliff kau pasti bisa," Rick memberikan semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Lihat seperti ini, _watch and learn_," Kai langsung berlutut di depan Jack. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Jack lalu menciumnya dan berkata "Hari ini, kau cantik sekali," urat kemarahan Jack muncul, lalu dia menonjok Kai.

"ENAK SAJA KAU CIUM-CIUM TANGAN ORANG SEGALA. AKU TUH NORMAL TAHU, LAGI PULA INI BUKAN FIC _YAOI_!" teriak Jack.

"Aw, sakit sekali Jack. Aku kan hanya memberi contoh," Kai memegangi wajahnya yang terkena pukulan. Mereka (Jack, Rick, Gray dan Cliff) menjauh dari Kai dan memberi pandangan aneh dicampur takut, karena takut menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"Kenapa kalian menjauh?" Tanya Kai melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL TAHU. AGH! KALIAN INI LAMA-LAMA MEMBUAT KANTONG KESABARANKU SEMAKIN SEMPIT!" teriak Kai.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja rencanamu, Kai." Gray mencoba mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ke 4.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Ann!" Cliff berjalan ke arah Ann yang sedang merapihkan meja.

"Ada apa, Cliff?" Tanya Ann.

"Begini aku." wajah cliff memerah.

" Ya… "

" Aku… "

" Ehm..."

" Aku…"

"Ayo Cliff, kau pasti bisa," tim _Project CliffAnn_ memberikan semangat.

"Aku…" para suporter menatap dengan H2C (harap-harap cemas) seperti supporter sepak bola yang melihat pemain kesayangannya akan membobol gawang lawannya. Tapi…

"Aku la-par."

GUBRAK! Tim Project CliffAnn gubrak berjamaah. _(Rencana A gagal)_

Kai langsung menyeret Cliff ke kamar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CLIFF. RENCANAKU jadi GATOT (GAGAL TOTAL)..!" teriak Kai.

"Maaf, Kai," Cliff menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kai, Cliff itu pemalu. wajar saja dia tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, dia itu bukan kamu," kata Gray dengan tenang.

"Baiklah besok kita mulai rencana B," ujar Kai dengan penuh semangat.

"Hah, apa lagi tuh?" tanya Jack.

"Dengarkan baik-baik perempuan itu pasti senang diberi hadiah. Jadi Cliff, besok kau akan memberi Ann hadiah," jelas Kai.

* * *

_(Rencana B dimulai)_

**-NEXT DAY-**

"Ann," Cliff memanggil Ann yang sedang berjalan ke Inn.

"Ada apa Cliff?"

"Begini ini... un-tuk-mu." Cliff memberikan bunga yang dia sembunyikan di balik badannya tapi... "_WHAT THE_!" Cliff kaget melihat bunganya hilang dan hanya tersisa batangnya saja. _(Rencana B gagal)_

"Choco, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jack berlari ke arah Cliff dan Ann. Pada saat Cliff menyembunyikannya di balik badannya ternyata Choco-anjing milik Jack- melompat dan mengigit memakan bunga itu tanpa Cliff ketahui.

"Maaf Cliff, maaf Ann. Choco memakan bunga itu," ucap Jack sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Jack. Sepertinya Choco menyukai bunga itu. Aku harus kembali ke Inn. Sampai jumpa Cliff, Jack," Ann melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Akhirnya Tim Project CliffAnn muncul di balik semak-semak.

"Hei.. Cliff," Jack memanggil Cliff sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Cliff. Tetapi tidak Cliff meresponnya.

"Bumi memangil Cliff. Bumi memangil Cliff, ganti," kata Jack mencoba menyadarkan Cliff.

… (hening)

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, akhirnya Jack kesal dan berteriak "WOI! CLIFFF! BANGUN KALAU TIDAK AKU HAJAR KAU!"

"Tenanglah Jack, dia hanya shock karena saat dia punya keberanian, tapi anjing kesayanganmu itu malah merusak _moment_-nya," jelas Gray.

"TIDAK RENCANAKU," Kai berteriak _plus_ menangis dengan lebay-nya.

"Kai, bagaimana ini?" tanya Rick.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rencana C," Kai bangkit dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

"Masih ada lagi?" Jack agak heran.

"Lagi-lagi," Gray menghela napas dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jack, bangunkan Cliff. pakai cara kasar juga tidak apa-apa," perintah Kai pada Jack.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati," Jack tersenyum (_evil smile_).

Bruk… Brak... Bruk..

"Aduhh," akhirnya Cliff sadar .

"Bagus, akhirnya kau sadar Cliff," kata Rick.

"Apa yang terjadi Rick? Kok kepalaku sakit," Cliff memengang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu…" Rick melirik kearah Jack dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sudah-sudah dengarkan aku," Kai menyela, "apa lagi rencanamu, Kai?" tanya rick yang sedikit penasaran.

"Rencana C. begini rencananya nanti malam Jack, Gray, dan Rick. Kalian bertiga pura-pura menjadi penjahat dan mengganggu Ann, lalu kau Cliff datang menyelamatkan ann."

"KENAPA KAMI?" teriak Jack, Rick, dan Gray kompakan.

"Karena aku yang membuat rencananya," kata Kai sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

* * *

_(Rencana C dimulai)_

**Malam hari di kediaman Mary.**

"Ann terima kasih yah, kau telah meminjamkan wajanmu padaku," Mary memberikan wajan yang dia pinjam pada Ann.

"Tidak apa-apa Mary, kita kan teman. Aku pulang dahulu yah," kata Ann sambil tersenyum

"Tunggu ann hari ini sudah malam. Tidak apa-apa kau sendiri," Mary cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Ann langsung pergi.

Saat perjalanan pulang Ann dihalangi oleh 2 sosok di depannya. "Ka-lian si-apa?" Tanya Ann ketakutan dia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya seseorang mencoba menangkapnya.

"KYAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? MALING! PENJAHAT! MESUM!" Ann secara membabi buta menyerang ketiga orang itu. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan wajan legendaris yang diwariskan keluarganya selama 7 generasi._(Rencana C gagal)_

**Tidak jauh dari tempat Ann.**

"Tidak, rencana terbaikku gagal lagi."

"Kai, bagaimana ini bisa-bisa mereka terbunuh," Cliff cemas melihat teman-temannya.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Ann pergi lalu kita menolong mereka."

Akhirnya Kai dan Cliff hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya sambil bersyukur karena tidak menjadi korban keganasan Ann.

* * *

**-NEXT DAY-**

Cliff dan tim _Project CliffAnn_ pagi ini sedang sarapan di Inn.

"Kalian kenapa?" Ann bertanya pada dia melihat Jack, Rick, dan Gray babak belur seperti maling yang dihajar masa.

"Tidak, hanya insiden kecil kok. Benarkan Gray?" Jack melirik Gray yang penuh luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Benar, tadi Jack menabrak pintu, Rick terjatuh saat memberi makan ayam-ayamnya dan aku tadi pagi terjatuh dari kasur," Gray berbohong. Dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kupikir kalian menjadi korban sekelompok penjahat kemarin. Untung saja bukan. Tapi kemarin ada yang menyerangku tapi untung saja aku bisa melawan mereka. Kalian harus hati-hati mungkin saja mereka masih berkeliaran di sini," jelas Ann, sementara Cliff dan Tim _Project CliffAnn_ mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat Ann menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Ohh, ini sarapan kalian. Selamat menikmati," Ann berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Huh," mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Baiklah kali ini tidak akan gagal. Rencana D," sebelum Kai menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kai disambut dengan lemparan gelas, piring, sendok, dan gapuh oleh Jack, Gray dan Rick.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi bukan salahkukan kalau rencana C kemarin gagal?" tidak puas dengan perkataan kai mereka (Jack, Gray dan Rick) memberi 'tatapan kematian' kepada Kai.

"Aku sudah lelah nih."

"Apa yang dikatakan Jack itu benar," Rick menganguk setuju.

"Cliff, jalan satu-satunya yang harus kau lalukan adalah langsung mengatakan perasaanmu pada Ann," jelas kai.

"KENAPA TIDAK BICARA DARI AWAL KAI?"teriak Jack, Gray dan Rick.

"He... he... he..." Kai tersenyum dengan muka polosnya sambil mengaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Aku punya rencana," Jack tersenyum.

* * *

**Supermarket**

"Karen!" Jack memangil Karen yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di supermarket.

"Ada apa Jack?"

"Karen, kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Hah, memang apa yang terjadi?" Karen heran.

"Begini Karen. Bla..bla..bla.." Jack menjelaskan pada Karen tentang _Project CliffAnn_.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Oh, jadi kau mau Cliff latihan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ann? baiklah akan kulakukan."

Latihan pun dimulai awalnya tim _Project CliffAnn_ menyerah karena sudah hampir 5 jam latihan tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Tetapi mereka tidak menyerah dan memberikan semangat. Dan akhirnya Cliff dapat mengatakan 3 kata tersebut.

"Baiklah kita akan rencanakan pertemuan Cliff dengan ann besok di _Hot Spring_!" ucap Kai dengan semangat pejuang 45.

* * *

**-NEXT DAY-**

"Loh Cliff tumben kau di sini," kata Ann sambil tersenyum.

"Begini Ann, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Ann... aku... se-sebenarnya... dari... dulu... aku…."

"Apa Cliff?"

"Aku..."

"Ya? Aku apa, Cliff?"

"Aku…"

_Tim Project CliffAnn_ ditambah Karen yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak mulai tegang dan cemas. 'Rasanya mirip _de javu_,' pikir tim Project CliffAnn secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sih?" Jack kesal.

"Tenanglah, Jack," Rick menarik tangan Jack yang hendak bangkit dan membongkar persembunyikan mereka.

"Agh, bikin kesal saja," Karen bangkit dan berjalan kearah Cliff dan Ann.

"Karen!" tim _Project CliffAnn_ berteriak dan keluar dari perembunyian mereka.

"Apa yang kau lalukan Cliff?" Karen berteriak kesal.

"Karen ada apa ini?" Tanya Ann.

"Ann sebenarnya kemari aku diminta tolong oleh beberapa orang bodoh," saat berkata 'beberapa orang bodoh' mata Karen melirik tim _Project CliffAnn_.

"Maaf Karen, aku..."

"Cliff katakan sekarang atau aku yang katakan," ancam Karen.

"Aku tidak bisa Karen."

"Apa sulitnya sih Cliff."

"Tapi Karen..."

"CLIFF KATAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Karen berteriak.

"KAREN TAHU TIDAK, SULIT SEKALI JIKA AKU HARUS MENGATAKAN PADA ANN BAHWA SELAMA INI AKU MENYUKAINYA," Cliff berteriak.

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan hal itu," Karen tersenyum dan menempuk bahu Cliff.

Wajah Cliff langsung memerah "Cliff... apa... yang... kau... kata-kan... ta-di... benar?" Tanya Ann dengan wajah yang memerah. Cliff hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Hei orang-orang bodoh ayo pergi. Cliff, Ann selamat bermesraan yah," Karen melambaikan tangan dan pergi disusul oleh tim _Project_ _CliffAnn_.

"Ann... maaf yah..." Cliff meminta maaf.

"Iya..." wajah Ann memerah.

"Jadi?"

"Hah?"

"Jawabanmu."

"Iya Cliff, aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu," Ann menunduk malu. Wajah kedua pasangan baru itu memerah.

* * *

**Sementara itu tim project CliffAnn.**

"Akhirnya berhasil juga!" teriak Kai.

"Hei, hei Kai, kita masih ada urusan," Jack memberikan 'tatapan kematian' kepada Kai.

"Benar, benar. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya kami menjadi korban ide gilamu itu?" kata Rick sambil tersenyum (_evil smile_).

"Saatnya balas dendam Kai," terpancar aura pembunuh dari Gray.

"Tu-tunggu..." Kai menjauh dari mereka.

"RASAKAN INI KAI!" ketiganya menyerang Kai.

Bruk... brak... bruk… pembantainya tersebut pun dimulai, dengan Kai sebagai korbannya.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kai bergema ke seluruh penjuru mineral town.

**See You Next Time**

* * *

Di edit13/05/2011 . 18:27 WIB


End file.
